Zvjezdani Ratovi
thumb|250px|right|Logo Zvjezdanih Ratova :"Najveća pustolovna serija svih vremena". :-Ebert & Roeper Zvjezdani Ratovi su znanstveno fantazijska franšiza koja se sastoji od filmova, knjiga, stripova, videoigara, igračaka i animiranih emisija. To je izmišljeni svemir stvorio George Lucas. Priča Zvjezdanih Ratova koristi arhetipske motive zajedničke znanstvenoj fantastici, političkom vrhuncu i klasičnoj mitologiji, kao i glazbene motive tih aspekata. Kao jedan od najistaknutijih primjera pod-žanra svemirske umjetnosti znanstvene fantastike, Zvjezdani Ratovi su postali dio popularne kulture, kao i jedna od najplačenijih serija svih vremena. Trenutno je treća serija s najviše zarade iza samo Harry Pottera i Marvel Cinematic Universea. I drugo najbrže rastućih medijskih franšiza svih vremena (sa samo japanskim franšiznim Pokémonom koji ga nadmašuje). Pregled thumb|right|250px|[[AT-ATievi na Hothu]] :"George Lucas postigao je ono što malo umjetnika, stvara i nastanjuje svoj vlastiti svijet. Njegovi filmovi 'Zvjezdani Ratovi' su među najutjecajnijim, tehnički i komercijalno, ikada napravljeni". :-Ebert & Roeper Priča Zvjezdanih Ratova predstavljena je u nizu američkih filmova koji su stvorili veliku količinu knjiga i drugih medija koji su stvorili Prošireni svemir. Mit Zvjezdanih Ratova također je osnova mnogih igračaka i igara različitih tipova. Filmovi i romani zapošljavaju zajedničke motive znanstvene fantastike. Dok su Gene Roddenberryeve Zvjezdane Staze, znanstveno fantastična franšiza koja uživa dugotrajnu popularnost u američkoj popularnoj kulturi, portretiraju njezini kreatori da se pojave kao racionalni i progresivni pristup pripovijedanju, Zvjezdani Ratovi imaju snažnu mitsku kvalitetu uz svoje političke i znanstvene elementi. Za razliku od junaka ranijih svemirskih setova fantastičnih filmova i TV serije kao što je Flash Gordon, heroji Zvjezdanih Ratova nisu militaristički tipovi nego romantični individualisti. Profesori fakultetske književnosti primijetili su da se saga Zvjezdanih Ratova s borbom između dobra i zla, demokracije i carstva može smatrati nacionalnim epom za Sjedinjene Države. Film ima mnogo vizualnih i pripovjednih sličnosti s John Fordovim Tragačima koji također daju trag vezu između Leia Organe i Luke Skywalkera. Jaka privlačnost priče o Zvjezdanim Ratovima najvjerojatnije predstavlja dugu popularnost; Također se pretpostavlja da se ova popularnost temelji na nostalgiji. Mnogi obožavatelji Zvijezdanih Ratova najprije su gledali filmove kao djeca, a revolucionarni (za vrijeme) posebni efekti i jednostavna, manekanska priča su imali dubok utjecaj. Filmovi Star Wars pokazuju veliku sličnost s japanskim filmovima Jidaigeki, kao i rimskom mitologijom. Lucas je izjavio da je njegova namjera bila stvoriti modernu mitologiju u Star Warsu, temeljenu na studijama svog prijatelja i mentora Joseph Campbell. Također je zvao sličnost prvog filma s filmom "Skrivena tvrđava" (Akira Kurosawom) i "odavanje počasti". Filmovi Zvijezdanih Ratova prikazuju svijet prepune prljavštine i tehnologije koja izgleda kao da je godinama korištena, za razliku od glatkog, futurističkog svijeta tipičnog za ranije znanstvene fantastike. U intervjuima, Lucas govori o trljanju novih rekvizita s prljavštine kako bi ih izgledao vremenskim promjenama. Lucas je možda inspiriran špageti-vestern filmovima Sergeja Leonea u 1960-ima, koji su imali sličnu funkciju na vesternima mnogo godina ranije. Primaljivo je nagađati da je taj prekid tradicionalnog filma znanstvene fantastike utjecao na cyberpunk žanr koji se pojavio oko 1984. godine. Službeno licencirani romani o Zvjezdanim Ratovima objavljeni su od prvobitnog izdavanja 1977. godine. Iako su ti romani licencirani od strane Lucasa (što znači da dijeli autorska prava), zadržava krajnju kreativnu kontrolu nad svemirom Zvjezdanih Ratova, prisiljavajući Lucas Licensing da posveti trajne napore kako bi se osigurao kontinuitet između različitih autora i Lucasovih filmova. Povremeno, elementi iz tih romana prihvaćaju se u najvišu razinu kanona Zvjezdanih Ratova, filmova. Knjige, igre i priče koje nisu izravno izvedene iz šest filmova Zvjezdanih ratova poznate su kao Produženi ili Prošireni Svemir (PS (EU) za kratko). Lucas je rekao da se ne uključuje duboko u EU, umjesto da se usredotoči uglavnom na svoje filmove umjesto "... licenciranog svijeta knjiga, igara i stripova". Izvorni (1977) Zvjezdani Ratovi (Nova Nada) odabran je za očuvanje u Nacionalnom filmskom registru Sjedinjenih Država. Godine 1978. Lucas je tužio tvorce Battlestar Galactice zbog sličnosti s Zvjezdanim Ratovima, iako je slučaj odbijen 1980. godine od strane američkog federalnog suca. Povijest Prije Zvjetdanih Ratova Iako je George Lucas se proslavio među nekim zainteresiranim stranama za njegov rad u USC-u, sve do izlaska Američkih Grafita u kolovozu 1973. godine stigao je do zvijezde. Film je zaradio više od 115 milijuna dolara u blagajni i bio je dolar za dolar najprofitabilniji film u povijesti Hollywooda u to vrijeme. Lucasova dobit u Graffitu zaradila je više od 7 milijuna dolara. Lucas je sada bio milijunaš i jedan od najtraženijih mladih redatelja na svijetu. Alan Ladd, Jr., tadašnji šef Twentieth Century Foxa, vidio je prokrijumčarenu verziju Američkih Grafita prije nego što je pušten u kina i ustvrdio da će Fox biti sljedeći studio koji će iskoristiti Lucasov genij. Lucas će kasnije profitirati od nadolazeće zvijezde u tom filmu: Harrisona Forda. Zvjezdani Ratovi dodatno bi podigli Fordov put prema zvjezdama. Počeci Utjecaji left|200px|thumb|Poster za [[Zvjezdane Ratove: Episoda IV Nova Nada]] Mnogo različitih utjecaja predloženi su za filmove Zvjezdanih Ratova od strane fanova, kritičara i samog Georgea Lucasa. Sam Lucas je priznao da je priča i likovi japanskog filma Skrivena Tvđava iz 1958. godine, u režiji Akire Kurosawe, bila glavna inspiracija. Lucas je rekao da je film utjecao na njega da pripovijeda priču o Zvjezdanim Ratovima s gledišta poniznih droida, a ne kao glavni igrač. Također je igrao ulogu u koncepciji Darth Vadera, čija crna kaciga je zaštitni znak namjerno slična samurajskoj kacigi. George Lucas često je rekao da je njegova izvorna ideja za projekt koji se razvio u Zvjezdane Ratove bila obnoviti filmske serije Flash Gordon iz 1930-ih ("serijal" je film prikazan u tjednim prikazivanjima od oko 10-20 minuta). Licenca nije bila dostupna, pa je Lucas prešao na druge ideje, počevši s filmom Akire Kurosawe Skrivena Tvrđava i tada Heroj s Tisuću Lica Josepha Campbella. Unatoč promjeni u radnji, filmovi "Zvjezdanih Ratova" dalje su rasprsnuti pod utjecajima filmskog serijala Flash Gordon, uključujući i Pobunjenici protiv Imperijalnih snaga, Cloud City (Grad u Oblacima), pa čak i poznati "roll up" koji započinje film. Drugi glavni smjer za Zvjezdane Ratove (upotrijebljen sadržaj iz 1973.) bio je upotreba Flash Gordonovog rječnika kako bi se stvorila verzija vanjskog prostora samurajskih filmova Akira Kurosawa, prvenstveno Kakushi toride no san akunin (Skrivena Tvrđava, 1958 ), Tsubaki Sanjūro (Sanjuro, 1962) i Yojimbo (1961). Heroja s Tisuću Lica Josepha Campbella naposljetku je dao Lucasu treću i posljednju glavnu priču, ali ostaju mnogi elementi iz Kurosawinog djela, uključujući dva seljaka koji se bore (koji su se razvili u droide), a kraljica koja često mijenja mjesta sa svojim sluškinjom, Darth Vader-poput zlog generala koji ima promjenu srca na kraju nosi kamon (japanski obiteljski grb) koji izgleda vrlo sličan japanskom carskom grbu. Lucas je već napisao dva nacrta Zvjezdanih Ratova kada je 1975. godine ponovno otkrio "Heroja s Tisuću Lca" Josepha Campbella (nakon što ga pročitao prije mnogo godina na koledžu). Ovaj nacrt za "Herojevo Putovanje" dao je Lucasu fokus koji je trebao izvući svoj izlizan izmišljeni svemir u jednu priču. Campbell pokazuje u svojoj knjizi da su sve priče izrazi istog priča-uzorka, koji je nazvao Herojovom Putovanju ili monomitu. Lucas je često citirao serijal Gospodar Prstenova kao glavni utjecaj na Zvjezdane Ratove. Lucas je naučio od Tolkiena kako postupati s delikatnim stvarima mitova. Tolkien je napisao da se mit i bajka čine najbolji način za komunikaciju moralnosti - savjeti za odabir između ispravnih i pogrešnih - i to zapravo njihova primarna svrha. Lucas je također priznao u intervjuima da Gandalf i Kralj-vješca likovi u Gospodarima Prstenova utjecali su na likove Obi-Wan Kenobia i Darth Vadera uzajamno. Scenarij za originalnu trilogiju Postoji mnogo mitova oko pisanja Zvjezdanih Ratova, a mnogi su ih i sami proveli Lucasfilm i George Lucas. Autor Michael Kaminski pokušao je postaviti zapis u svojoj knjizi Tajna Povijest Zvjezdanih Ratova, kao i Jonathan Rinzler u Stvaranje Zvjezdanih Ratova, oboje objavljeni 2007. godine. Lucasov originalni koncept bio je hvalisavi avanturistički film. Rekao je da film dobar koncept u potrazi za pričom". Prvo je pokušao da dijete kupi prava za remake Flasha Gordona, ali nije uspjelo. U 1971. United Artists je pristao snimiti Američke Grafite i Zvjezdane Ratove u dva filma po ugovoru, iako će odbaciti Zvjezdane Ratove u svojim ranijim fazama koncepta. Grafiti su napravljeni prvi, a kada su završeni u 1973., Lucas je odlučio raditi na izradi svoga filma o svemirskoj avanturi. Početkom 1973. godine Lucas je napisao kratki sažetak pod nazivom "Dnevnik Whilesa", koji je pripovijedao o pripremi naučnika C.J. Thorpea kao "Jedi-Bendu" svemirskog zapovjedništva legendarnog Mace Windyua. Frustriran da je njegova priča bila previše teška za razumijevanje, Lucas je tada napisao obradu od 13 stranica pod nazivom "Zvjezdani Ratovi", koji je bio labavi remake Skrivene Tvrđave od Akire Kurosawe. Do 1974. proširio je obradu u skoro scenografiju koja je dodavala elemente kao što je Sith, Zvijezda Smrti i još jednom je protagonist bio mladi dječak, Anakin Starkiller. Za drugi nacrt, Lucas je napravio teške pojednostavljenja, a također je predstavio mladi junak na farmi, a njegovo ime sada je Luke, a ne Anakin. Luke/Anakinov otac je još uvijek aktivan lik u ovoj priči, mudri jedi vitez, a "Sila" sada je postala nadnaravna moć. Sljedeći nacrt uklonio je očev lik i zamijenio ga zamjenikom pod imenom Ben Kenobi, a 1976. četvrti nacrt pripremljen je za glavnu fotografiju. Film je pod nazivom "Avanture Luke Starkillera, preuzete iz Dnevnika Whillsa, Saga I: Zvjezdani Ratovi". Tijekom produkcije, Lucas je promijenio ime Luke u Skywalker i promijenio naslov samo "Zvjezdani Ratovi" (The Star Wars) i konačno "Zvjezdani Ratovi". U tom trenutku, Lucas je razmišljao o filmu kao jedinom ulazu koji će biti napravljen - četvrti nacrt podvrgnut je suptilnim promjenama koje su ga učinile više zadovoljavajućim kao samozatajni film koji je završio uništenjem Carstva, kao Zvjezda Smrti rekao je da postići; možda je to bio rezultat frustrirajućih poteškoća koje je Lucas tijekom tog razdoblja susreo u predprodukciji. Međutim, u prethodnim je vremenima Lucas započeo film kao prvi u nizu avantura. Drugi nacrt sadržavao je zadirku za neizvedeni nastavak o "Princezi Ondosa", a do trećeg nacrta nekoliko mjeseci kasnije Lucas je pregovarao o ugovoru koji mu je dao prava da nastave dva nastavka. Nedugo nakon toga, Lucas se sastao s autorom Alanom Deanom Fosterom i unajmio ga da piše ove dva nastavka - kao romane. Namjera je bila ako Zvjezdani Ratovi budu uspješani - i ako se Lucas osjećao takvim - romani se mogu prilagoditi scenarijima. Također je ovom trenutku razvio prilično razrađenu podlogu - iako to nije bilo dizajnirano ili namijenjeno snimanju; To je bilo samo sporedna priča. "Sporedna priča nije bila namijenjena da bude film", rekao je Lucas. Kada su Zvjezdani Ratovi bili uspješni, a ne samo uspješni, već i najveći hit ikada napravljen u to vrijeme, Lucas je odlučio koristiti film kao odskočnu dasku za razrađenu seriju, iako je smatrao da je hodao dalje od serije. Međutim, Lucas je želio stvoriti neovisni filmski centar - što će postati Skywalker Ranč - i vidio priliku da upotrijebi seriju kao financijskog agenta za njega. Alan Dean Foster već je počeo pisati nastavak kao roman, ali Lucas je odlučio zanemariti to za snimanje i stvaranje više razrađenih filmskih nastavaka; knjiga je objavljena kao Razbojnik Oka Uma(Splinter of the Mind's Eye) iduće godine. U početku Lucas je zamislio neograničen broj nastavaka, baš poput serijala James Bond, au intervjuu Rolling Stoneu u kolovozu 1977 rekao je kako želi da njegovi prijatelji pokušaju da ih usmjeri i dajući jedinstvenu interpretaciju o seriji. On je također rekao da je pozadina priče gdje Darth Vader prelazi na tamnu stranu, ubija Lukeovog oca i bori se protiv Bena Kenobija na vulkanu, a pad Republike bio bi odličan nastavak. Kasnije te godine, Lucas je angažirao autoricu znanstve fantastike Leighu Brackett da s njim napiše "Zvjezdane Ratove II". Zajedno su održali skupove o pričama, a krajem studenog 1977. Lucas je izradio rukopisni tretman pod nazivom "Imperija Uzvrača Udrac". Priča je vrlo slična konačnom filmu osim što Darth Vader ne otkriva da je Lukeov otac. U prvom nacrtu koji će Leigh Brackett napisati iz ovoga, Lukeov otac pojavljuje se kao duh da pouči Luke. Tijekom tog razdoblja, Lucas je sada imao vremena pridavati brojčanu figuru količini nastavaka - objavio je u Time magazinu u ožujku 1978, da će ukupno biti dvanaest filmova. To je potom otkriven u službenom glasilu Star Wars fanclub, Bantha Tracks. Brojka 12 vjerojatno je odabrana zbog svoje tradicije u serijskim epizodama. Brackett je završila svoj prvi nacrt Imperija Uzvrača Udarac početkom 1978. godine; Lucas je rekao da je razočaran, ali prije nego što je o njoj mogao razgovarati s njom, umrla je od raka. Bez dostupnog pisca, Lucas je morao napisati svoj drugi nacrt. Ovdje se Lucas konačno koristio popisom "Epizoda" u filmu - Imperija Uzvrača Udarac bila je epizoda II. Kao što Michael Kaminski tvrdi u "Tajna Povijest Zvjezdanih Ratova", razočaranje prvim nacrtom vjerojatno je učinilo Lucasu kako razmišlja o različitim pravcima da prihvati priču. Ovdje je iskoristio novi potez crte: Darth Vader kaže da je Lukeov otac. Prema Lucasu, on je smatrao da je ovaj prijedlog ugodan za pisanje, za razliku od dugogodišnje borbe prvog filma, te je u istom mjesecu - travnju 1978. zapisao još dva nacrta - koji su zadržali novog Vader-oca radnju. On je također preuzeo taj tamniji završetak zatvarajući Hana Soloa u karbonitu i ostavljajući ga u limbu. Ova nova priča u kojoj je Vader Lukeov otac imala je drastične posljedice na seriju. Michael Kaminski tvrdi u svojoj knjizi da je malo vjerojatno da je to bila točka zapleta koja se ozbiljno promatrala prije 1978. ili čak pomislila prije toga, te da je prvi film jasno djelovao pod alternativnom pričom u kojoj je Vader bio odvojen od Lukeovog oca; ne postoji ni jedna referenca na točku Vader-kao otac zapleta prije 1978. Nakon drugog i trećeg nacrta Imperije Uzvrača Udarac, gdje je Lucas prvi put uveo ovu točku, pregledao je novu pozadinu priče koju je stvorio: Anakin Skywalker je Ben Kenobijev briljantan student, ima dijete (Luke), ali zastranio je na tamnu stranu zbog Cara (koji je sad bio Sith, a ne samo političar), bori sa Benom Kenobijem na vulkanskom mjestu i ranjen je ali uskrsnuo kao Darth Vader; u međuvremenu Kenobi krije Luke na Tatooineu dok Republika postaje Carstvo i Vader lovi Jedi Vitezove. S ovim novim scenarijem, Lucas je odlučio snimiti ovo kao trilogiju - krećući Imperija Uzvrača Udarac od Epizode II do Epizode V u sljedećem nacrtu. Lawrence Kasdan, koji je upravo završio pisanje Otimače Izgubljenog Kovčega, bio je angažiran da napiše sljedeće nacrte, a pomogao mu je dodatni doprinos redatelja Irvina Kershnera. Kasdan, Kershner i producent Gary Kurtz vidjeli su film kao ozbiljniji i odrasli film koji je pomogao novoj, mračnijoj priči i doveo seriju daleko od svjetlosnih pustolovnih korijena koje je postala samo godinu dana ranije. Lucas je također oko tog vremena razvio i treću trilogiju, koja se desila dvadeset godina nakon epizoda VI Do trenutka pisanja epizoda VI - Osveta Jedija, kao što je tada bio poznat - 1981. godine mnogo se promijenilo. Upućivanje Imperije Unvrača Udarac bio je stresan i skup posao, a Lucasov osobni život se raspada. Spaljeni i ne želeći snimati filmove o Zvjezdanim Ratovima, obećao je da gotov s tim serijalom, kako je on izričito iznesen u intervjuu Time magazina iz svibnja 1983. godine. Lucasovi grubi nacrti it 1981 Osvete Jedija imao je da se Darth Vader natječe sa s Carom za posjedovanje Luke - i drugom scenariju, "revidiranom grubom nacrtu", Vader je pretvoren u simpatičnog lika. Lawrence Kasdan je angažiran da preuzme ponovno, a u tim konačnim nacrtima Vader je eksplicitno iskupio i konačno odmaskiran. Ova promjena u karakteru bi pružila tračnicu za priču "Tragedija Dartha Vadera" u prequelima. Glumci i osoblje Zvjezdanih Ratova left|thumb|200px|Anthony Daniels gleda (doslovno) svoj odraz kao C-3PO Budući da većina velikih filmskih tvrtki više nije imala ekipe specijalnih efekata ili su mislili da američka javnost više nije zainteresirana za nerealne filmove, George Lucas je morao stvoriti jedan od nule. Naposljetku je sastavio tim kreatora modela i posebnih efekata za stvaranje Industrial Light & Magic. Tim je radio u ruševnom dijelu Sane Modesta u skučenom radnom prostoru koji nitko nikad nije volio. U međuvremenu, George Lucas tražio je glumce za Zvjezdane Ratove. Lucas je odlučio ići s grupom nepoznatih i otišao protiv svog prijatelja Francisa Forda Coppoke koji je odabrao poznate kazališne i filmske glumce za Kum. Stotine glumaca i glumica isprobalo se za tri glavne uloge Luke Skywalkera, Princezu Leiu i Han Soloa. Glumci poput Burt Reynoldsa i glumica poput Jodie Foster isprobali su se za dijelove, ali Lucas je na kraju izabrao 25-godišnjaka Marka Hamilla (koji je radio samo na televiziji) kao Luke Skywalker i 19-godišnju Carrie Fisher, kći Eddie Fishera i Debbie Reynolds, kao Princeza Leia. U početku, Harrison Ford nije bio podoban za ulogu Han Soloa zbog činjenice da je radio s Lucasom na Američkih Grafitima, ali je na kraju Lucas nadglasan nakon što je pomagao ostalim glumcima i glumicama sa scenarijem i dobio ulogu. Nakon raspoređivanje uloga, Lucas je morao pronaći glumce za dva filmska droida, C-3POa i R2-D2a. ILM je napravio neke staromodne daljinski upravljane robote, ali ti dijelovi zahtijevaju žive glumce. Ušao je komičar od 1 metra, Kenny Baker. Zbog svoje kratkoće i činjenice da djeca nisu mogla kontrolirati taj teški stroj, dobio je ulogu za R2. Anthony Daniels, međutim, nije upočetku želio ulogu ua C-3PO dok nije vidio crtež C-3PO od McQuarriea i odmah je želio taj dio i dobio ga. Lucas je na kraju pronašao Petera Mayhewa koji je bio visok više od 2 metra, što ga čini savršenom veličinom za Han Solov Wookieski prijatelj Chewbacca. Nakon podjela svih uloga, Lucas je započeo produkciju na Zvjezdanim Ratovima sredinom 1976. godine. Zvjezdani Ratovi dolaze u život Glumci i ekipa Zvjezdanih Ratova započeli su snimanje u Tunisu, Sjevernoj Africi, gdje je sredinom jutra temperatura dosegla 40.5 stupnjeva. Mnogi članovi glumaca i ekipe smatrali su da je film bio šala, a između problema na rekvizitima i strojevima, tijekom snimanja Tunis je imao svoje najveće kišne oluje u mnogo godina. Kroz sve to Alec Guinness, Oscarom nagrađen glumac koji je glumio mudra mentor Obi-Wan Kenobia, zadržao je pozitivan stav i bio inspiracija za glumca. Jedina srebrna podloga bila je da će, nakon Afrike, ekipa će snimati na kontroliranijem području, Elstree Studiosa u Londonu. Nakon završetka snimanja u Africi, cijela glumaca i ekipe Zvjezdanih Ratova konačno su se okupili kako bi snimili akcijske sekvence na borbena stanica Zvijezde Smrti. Dok se to zbivalo, problemi na ILM-u bili su daleko gore od snimanja. Lucas je na kraju morao nadzirati svaki dan na ILM-u, uzrokujući mu gotovo srčani udar. U međuvremenu, Foxovom studiju bilo je dosta Georgea Lucasa i njegovog "dječjeg filma" i zamolili su Alana Ladda, Jr. da prekine projekt. Umjesto toga, Alan je rekao Lucasu da je imao samo nekoliko tjedana da dovrši snimanje ili da njegov film ne uspije. Posljednjih nekoliko klimatskih scena bili su brzo je završene Lucasovim biciklističkim pedaliranjem sa zvučne pozornice na zvučnu pozornicu. Na kraju, film je završen i počeo je postupak uređivanja i popravljanja njegovog filma. Problemi s kojima se suočavaju Zvjezdani Ratovi Kada je Lucas vidio prvi rez svojeg filma, bio je užasnut. Da bi se stvari pogoršale, morao je otpustiti svog urednika. Srećom, njegove zamjene (uključujući i njegovu tadašnju suprugu Marciu) uvelike su poboljšale film, ali Lucas je i dalje inzistirao na ponovnom snimanju nekih prizora. Ovo, između ostalih razloga, prisililo je Foxa da premjeste datum puštanja od Božića 1976. do ljeta 1977. Nakon što je nekim svojim prijateljima pokazao film bez svoje glazbene ocjene, samo Steven Spielberg, koji je nedavno postao redatelj A-lista s puštanjem Ralja, volio je to. Međutim, kada su Foxovi rukovoditelji vidjeli da su to odmah su zaviljeli. S njegovim filmskim rezom i većinom završenih filmskih zvukova za film (i uz pomoć Ben Burtta), Lucas je počeo razmišljati o rezultatu svog filma. Spielberg je preporučio Johna Williams (koji je upravo skladao Ralje). To se smatralo golemim pokretom jer su tematski rezultati bili izvan stilova u to doba, ali Lucas je otišao naprijed. Predizdanje Zvjezdanih Ratova Nakon što je rezultat završio, Lucas je počeo s marketingom svojeg filma. Međutim, mnogi su mislili da će to biti neuspjeh, pa nije bilo mnogo ljudi s njim. Jedna tvrtka koja je međutim bila tvornica igračaka Kenner Products koja je odlučila napraviti nekoliko likova za puštanje. Na kraju, Lucasov film pušten je 25. svibnja 1977. Bio je to dan koji nikada neće zaboraviti. Uspjeh Zvjezdanih Ratova Kad su se Zvjezdani Ratovi počeli prikazivati, prikazivali su se u nekoliko kina. Mjesec dana nakon puštanja Zvjezdanih Ratova prikazivao se na gotovo svim kinima u zemlji i stotinama širom svijeta. Ljudi, posebice djeca, ponovno su se okupili kako bi vidjeli avanture Luke Skywalkera, Han Soloa i princeze Leie opet i opet i opet . Linije se pružale kilometrima. Kenner, uhvaćen u vrtlogu, ponestalo mu je igračke do rane jeseni od prikazivanja filma. Dakle, formirana je sramotna shema "Prazan okvir". Foxova je dionica rasla. Roba je nestajala s polica na tisuće i Lucas je postao vrlo bogat. Zvjezdani Ratovi 'konačno su završili početkom 1978. godine s više od 260 milijuna dolara što ga čini najuspješnijim filmom u povijesti toga vremena. Bili su ponovno prikazani tijekom sljedećih 20 godina, dodavši 220 milijuna ukupnom ukupnom broju. Trenutačno je to drugi najviši američki film koji se zaradi svih vremena (u dolarima prilagođenim inflacijskim vrijednostima), drugi samo iza "Zameo ih Vjetar". Zvjezdani ratovi bili su nominirani za 10 Oscara uključujući i Najbolji Film i osvojio ih je 6. Ali samo što je nominiran za to, pokazalo je Foxu i Lucasu, koji je cijelo vrijeme znao, da ovo nije "dječji film". Početak nastavaka Carstvo Uzvrača Udarac thumb|right|200px|Originalni poster za Zvjezdane Ratove: Epizodu V Carstvo Uzvrača Udarac Godine 1978., s Georgeom Lucasom, milijunaš, počeo je snimati svoje scenarije za Epizode V i VI i pretvoriti ih u filmove. Početkom 1978. Lucas je počeo raditi na Zvjezdanim Ratovima: Epizoda V Carstvo Uzvrača Udarac. Zvjezdani Ratovi su također kasnije preimenovani, Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda IV Nova Nada. Ipak, ovaj put Lucas je napustio Director's Guild (ceh spisaca) i Irvin Kershner bio je novi direktor s Lucasom kao producentom. Snimanje je započelo sredinom pa sve do kraja 1978. sa snježnom planetom Hoth s prizora koji su snimani u Norveškoj. Međutim, tijekom snimanja, kao da je prokletstvo, Norveška je godinama pretrpjela najgore snježne oluje. Mark Hamill, koji se još oporavlja od ozljeda automobilske nesreće snimljen u sceni na snijegu dok je ekipa ostala u hotelskim sobama. Nakon završetka snimanja, sljedeći dio procesa snimanja okrenuo se Elstree Studios. Budući da je Lucas htio da ovaj film bude veći i spektakularniji od Zvjezdanih Ratova, napravili su više setova i uvedeni su novi likovi koji su uključivali prvo crnog lika Zvjezdanih Ratova, Landa Calrissiana, koji jeg je glumio Billy Dee Williams i 60 centimetarsku lutku nazvanu Yoda kojoj je glas posudio Frank Oz. Bio je to prvi put da su se Han Solo i princeza Leia poljubili. No, najveće iznenađenje bilo je otkrivenje Dartha Vadera Lukeu. Nekoliko minuta prije nego što je snimio tu scenu, Kershner je rekao Hamillu da je Vader bio njegov otac. Međutim, nisu rekli Davidu Prowseu, čovjeku u Vaderovom odijelu, pa kad su snimili Vaderov dijalog s Jamesom Earl Jonesom, redak je bio "Ne. Ja sam tvoj otac" umjesto "Ne, Obi-Wan je ubio tvog oca". Ova linija će kasnije potaknuti dvoboj svjetlosnih snaga u Epizodi VI i sve avanture Prequela. Mnogi su ljudi vjerovali da nastavak ne bi bio dobar kao Zvjezdani Ratovi, ali publika to nije mislila. Carstvo Uzvrača Udarac uzeo je 6.4 milijuna dolara tijekomvikenda 21. svibnja 1980. godine. Također se smatrao najtamnijim filmom Zvjezdanih Ratova sve do kada su prikazani Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda III Osveta Sitha. Međutim, njegov bruto iznos u SAD-u završio je sa 290 milijuna dolara, što je najniži film zarađivanja Zvjezdanih Ratova ikad. Povratak Jedija thumb|left|Originalni poster za Zvjezdane Ratove: Epizodu VI Povratak Jedija Prije početka produkcije Epizode VI, Lucas, koristeći se dobitkom iz Zvjezdanih Ratova i Carstva, napravio je Skywalker Ranch, mjesto gdje se Lucasovi prijatelji mogli družiti i raditi na filmovima, uglavnom vezanim za Zvjezdane Ratove. Koristit će se veće tijekom izrade prequel trilogije. Početkom 1982., Lucas je još uvijek bez redateljske stolice, Richard Marquand počeo je snimati Osvetu Jedija. Neke od novih stvari u filmovima uključuju i potjeru za moto jurilicama, drugu Zvijezdu Smrti i jednu od najkontroverznijih skupina likova u povijesti Zvjezdanih Ratova, Ewoksi. Također, kako bi titula Epizoda VI nebi iscurila, naslov "Plava Žetva: Horor Izvan Mašte" (Blue Harvest: Horror Beyond Imagination) bio je novi "naslov" filma. Nakon snimanja Jedija, nekoliko mjeseci prije objavljivanja filma, Lucas je promijenio naslov "Povratak Jedija", navodeći da "osveta nije kvaliteta Jedija", iako neki inženjeri u industriji pripisuju promjenu naslova jer je Zvjezdane Staze II: Khanov Bijes također je trebao biti objavljen u isto vrijeme i Fox, a možda i Lucas, nije želio da publika bude zbunjena između sličnih naslova. Naslov "Osveta" konačno će se koristiti za Epizodi III. Nakon što je Jedi razvalio na dan rekorde prikazivanja 25. svibnja 1983., šest godina nakon otvaranja Zvjezdanih Ratova, supruga Georgea Lucasa se razvela od njega, ostavivši ga da podigne svoju djecu. Nakon toga Lucas je osnovao nekoliko Lucasfilm tvrtki, uključujući THX Sound and Picture, Pixar Animation Studios (koji će kasnije biti prodan Disneyu) i još nekoliko drugih. U svibnju 1987., deset godina nakon puštanja prvog filma, Lucas je objavio drugu trilogiju i nagovijestio treću. Sredinom 1996., uz svu potrebnu tehnologiju, Lucas je počeo raditi na filmovima Zvjezdanim Ratovima na način na koji je htio dodavati nove scene i promjene zajedno s THX Soundom i izvrsnom kvalitetom slike. Prošireni Svemir Počevši od Splinter of the Mind's Eye, Prošireni Svemir Zvjezdanih Ratova bio je naseljen polaganim procvatom romana, stripova i televizijskih specijala. Gotovo desetljeće nakon puštanja Povratak Jedija, prodaja robe Zvjezdanih Ratova zaustavila se. U nastojanju da revitaliziraju interes i iskoriste uspjeh drugih franšiza u knjigama, Bantam Spectra i Lucas Licensing planiraju četverogodišnje izdanje časopisa koji bi uključivao nekoliko romana o Zvjezdanim Ratovima. thumb|Nasljednik Imperija je zapalio Prošireni Svemir 1991. godine Godine 1991. godine Nasljednik Imperija koji je izazvao uspjeh prve vožnje novih romana i signalizirao je renesansu u objavljivanju Zvjezdanih Ratova. Thrawn trilogija Hugo nagrade nagrađenog autora Timothy Zahna postala je jedna od najpopularnijih serijala znanstvene fantastike do sada, a uvela je neke od najpoznatijih likova diljem svijeta kao što su Grand Admiral Thrawn, Mara Jade i Gilad Pellaeon. Bantam će nastaviti objavljivati desetke knjiga kroz niz razdoblja, što će dovesti do upotrebe ere markera nakon što je Bantam prodan Del Reyu. Ali knjige su tek početak. Iste godine kao i Zahnov uspjeh Dark Horse Comics objavio je Dark Empire, prvi ozbiljan grafički roman Zvjezdanih Ratova. I njega će slijediti desetke stripova. Video i računalne igre Zvjezdanih Ratova također su pridonijele Proširenom Svemiru, no 1996. godine multimedijalna kampanja Shadows of the Empire (Sjene Carstva) obilježila je prekretnicu. Istodoban izlazak romana, video igra, stripova, soundtracka, igračaka i drugih promotivnih veza postavilo je standard koji će kasnije biti praćen za trgovačke napore prequel trilogije i proširen na Klonske ratove. Specijalna izdanja thumb|110px|Logo Specijalnog izdanja U 90-tima George Lucas je shvatio da može mijenjati filmove Zvjezdane Ratove i počeo ih mijenjati. Neke nove scene uključivale su dramatično promijenjenu sekvencu Mos Eisleya iz Epizode IV između drug. Također su dodane nove scene u Epizodama V i VI. Od rane do sredine 1997. godine, Lucas je izdavao inačice Zvjezdanih Ratova u Posebnim izdanjima u kina, dodavši više novca u njihove ukupne iznose. Neke su promjene uzrokovale uzbuđenje u zajednici obožavatelja (Greedo puca u Hana prvi u Epizodi IV), dok su drugi izazvali veselje (poboljšane Mos Eisley i Bespin sekvence). Međutim, ovo nije posljednja izmjena filma o Zvjezdanim Ratovima. Početak prequela Razvoj Nakon što je 1983. godine dobio razvod i izgubio velik dio svojeg bogatstva, Lucas se nije želio vratiti Zvjezdanim Ratovima i neslužbeno otkazao svoju Trilogiju nastvka do Povratka Jedija. Međutim, prequeli, koji su bili prilično razvijeni, ostao fascinanti za njega. Nakon što su Zvjezdani Ratovi ponovno postali popularani, slijedeći trag stripova Dark Horsea i romanima Thrawn Trilogyje Timothyja Zahna, Lucas je vidio da još uvijek postoji velika publika. Njegova je djeca počela rasti, a eksplozijom CG (kompjutorske grafike) tehnologije sada je razmišljao o povratku na režiju. Godine 1993. najavio je, u Variety među ostalim izvorima, da će napraviti prequele. Počeo je prikazati priču, a nudeći da će Anakin Skywalker biti glavni protagonist umjesto Ben Kenobia i da će serija biti tragična koja istražuje njegovu transformaciju prema zlu. Također je počeo mijenjati kako će prequeli postojati u odnosu na izvornike - najprije su trebali biti "popunjavanje" povijesti, sporednu priću koja postoji paralelno ili tangencijalno s izvornicima, ali sada je počeo shvaćati da bi mogli početak jedne duge priče: počevši od Anakinovog djetinjstva i završava s Anakininom smrću. Ovo je bio posljednji korak ka okretanju franšize u "Sagu". U 1994. Lucas je počeo pisati prvi scenarij pod nazivom Epizoda I: Početak. Isprva je bilo planirano pisanje i snimanje svih triju prequela odjednom, ali to se promijenilo, vjerojatno zbog toga što je proces pisanja trajao dulje od prve misli. Premda je Lucas u početku planirao da drugi pišu i režiraju, nastavio je pisati sam, a na kraju je odlučio i režirati film. Godine 1999. Lucas je najavio da će režirati i sljedeća dva filma i započeo raditi na II Epizodi II u to doba. Prvi nacrt ovog teksta završen je samo nekoliko tjedana prije glavne fotografije, a Lucas je angažirao Jonathana Halesa, pisca iz Kronike Mladog Indiane Jonesa, da izpolira nacrt. Nesigurno za naslov, Lucas je šali se nazvao filmom "Jar Jarova Velika avantura". Do sada je sporedna priča bila podvrgnuta velikim promjenama - Ben Kenobi je otkrio Anakina kao odraslu osobu u prvom nacrtu Epizode I, ali bio je promijenjen da bude mladi učenik, a Anakin kao dijete, a Epizoda II Klonoski Ratovi je odlučeno da će biti osobna manipulacija Palpatinea. U doba originalne trilogije, Lucas je imao mnogo ideja za ovaj rat: u Imperij Uzvrača Udarac odlučeno je da je Lando klon i došao sa planeta klonova koji su izazvali rat, no kasnije je odlučeno drugačija verzija u kojoj su "Shocktroopers ", Uključujući i Bobu Fetta, vodili su rat protiv Republike iz daleke galaksije, ali su ih tada odbijali Jedi Vitezovi. Lucas je počeo raditi na Epizodi III čak i prije nego što Klonovi Napadaju pušteni, nudeći koncept umjetnicima da će film početi sa montažom od sedam bitaka u Klonskim ratovima. Dok je pregledao priču tog ljeta, međutim, kaže kako je radikalno preuredio radnju. Michael Kaminski, u Tajnoj Povijesti Zvjezdanih Ratova, pruža dokaze da su pitanja Anakina pada na tamnu stranu potaknula Lucasa da napravi masovne promjene priča, najprije pregledavajući početni red da bi Palpatinea oteli i Dookua ubio Anakin kao prvi čin prema tamnoj strani. Lucasov prvi nacrt napisan je 2003. godine i uglavnom je sličan filmu, iako mnogo pojednostavljen. Nakon što je glavna fotografija završena 2003. godine, Lucas je napravio još masovnije promjene Anakinovog lika, ponovno zapisujući svoj cijeli prijelaz na tamnu stranu - sada će ići u potragu za spas Padmé od umiranja, umjesto prethodne verzije, gdje je to bio jedan od raznih razloga i istinski vjerovao da su Jediji zli i da planiraju preuzeti Republiku. Ova temeljna prerada ostvarena je uređivanjem i mnogim novim i revidiranim scenama snimljenim u dodatnim obradama u 2004. godini. George Lucas često je pretjerivao količinu materijala koji je napisao za seriju, većina tih pretjerivanja koja proizlaze iz razdoblja nakon 1978. godine, gdje je film postao pravi fenomen. Lucasfilm često upućuje na to da je napisao dvanaest priča za snimanje, a Lucas je brzo otkrio kako su Zvjezdani Ratovi uvijek bili Epizoda IV, što je značilo kao srednje poglavlje. Lucas je također počeo tvrditi da je Dartha Vaderovo roditeljstvo Luke i iskupljenje od početka je uvijek bio glavni dio njegovog plana, pa čak i da je to bio njegov prvi scenarij ili obrada. Kao što pokazuju Jonathan Rinzler i Michael Kaminski, ovo je očigledno lažno. Kaminski racionalizira da su te pretjerivanja dio javne naprave i dio sigurnosne mjere - s nizom i pričom koja se radikalno mijenja tijekom godina, Lucas bi naglasio da je njegovo trenutno utjelovljenje izvorna namjera; s nizom koji je ranije postojao kao različite i često kontradiktorne oblike, čini publiku da gleda materijal samo iz perspektive koju Lucas želi da vide materijal, a također može zaštititi od uvreda da se takva popularna priča mijenja nakon objavljivanja nakon što ih je toliko mnogo volio. Obrada na scenarijima dolazi iz mnogih izvora. Većina nacrta Zvjezdanih Ratova procurila je u javnost 1977 i od tada su kružile. 1987. Annotated Screenplays (Zvjezdani Ratovi: Zabilježeni Scenariji) temeljito je dokumentirala rane nacrte trilogije, a Rinzlerova Making of Star Wars (Stvaranje Zvjezdanih Ratova) dodatno je nadopunjavala ove informacije, uključujući skice koje još nisu bile javno procurile, kao i Lucasove osobne bilješke. Informacije o prequel skriptama su relativno manje, ali brojne knjige daju uvid u proces pisanja i rane nacrte. Prequelovi nacrti uglavnom su slični posljednjim filmovima zbog Lucasa koji istražuje ideje u odjelu umjetnosti, umjesto na papiru. Fantomska Prijetnja Godine 1994. George Lucas počeo je pisati Prequel trilogiju koja će se završiti u narednim godinama. Godine 1997. počinje produkcija za Zvjezdane Ratove: Epizoda I Fantomska Prijetnja Lucas će ponovno posjetiti Tunis, Afriku i imati više problema tamo dok ga je prošlost Zvjezdanih Ratova počela progoniti. Međutim, ovaj put Lucas je snimio svu fotografiju bez lokacije u Leavesden Studios u Engleskoj. Nakon završetka snimanja, Lucas je počeo završavati specijalne efekte i druge sitnice. To bi naposljetku bio njegov posljednji film snimljen na redovitom filmu. U međuvremenu, dok je Lucas zaokružio svoj film, prvi Star Wars: Celebration koji je slavio puštanje na Epizode I i ponovno će biti učinjeno za Epizodama II i III. Nakon što je njegov film objavljen 19. svibnja 1999., Lucas je uskoro počeo pisati Epizodu II dok je Fantomska Prijetnja slomio bilježnice i zaradio više od 900 milijuna dolara širom svijeta unatoč lošim recenzijama i reakcijama na glumačku i opću pojavu likova, posebice mnogo zlostavljan Jar Jar Binks. Klonovi Napadaju Snimanje za Zvjezdane Ratove: Epizoda II Klonovi Napadaju započeo je u Fox Studios u Sydneyu, Australija s novim glumcima poput Haydena Christensena i povratkom sada poznatih Ewana McGregora i Natalie Portman zajedno s potpuno digitaliziranim Yodom. Međutim, kada je film pušten, mnogi su kritizirali Lucasove mnoge ljubavne scene i Haydenov portret o cmizdrastvom Anakinu. Film je zaradio manje od Spider-Mana i bio je film # 2 u godini koji je zaradio samo 311 milijun dolara i postao drugi najniži film Zvjezdanih Ratova svih vremena. Osveta Sitha Krajem 2002. Lucas je počeo pisati scenarij svog posljednji filma Zvjezdanih Ratova, Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda III Osveta Sitha, što će biti najtamniji film Zvjezdanih Ratova. Anakin se okreće na tamnu stranu, jedijski Red je uništen i Palpatine postaje Car. Bilo bi to srčani trenutak kada je posljednja scena završena i glumci su otišli svojim odvojenim putevima na dogledanu premijeru u svibnju 2005. Film ne samo da je pohvalio kritičare, kao i obožavatelje. Osveta Sitha počela je u ponoć, otvarala od 3 i 5 rekorde dana te postao je najbrži film koji je dosegao 100 milijuna i 300 milijuna dolara. Do sada je zaradio 848 milijuna dolara i postao drugi najveći film u 2005 u godini pada u kinoblagajnama. Budućnost Zvjezdanih Ratova thumb|right|150px|Logo za [[Celebration IV]] Nastavljena trilogija koja će biti Epizode VIII i IX. Epizoda VII, Sila Se Budi, objavljena je 18. prosinca 2015. godine. U međuvremenu, u izradi su nekoliko Lucasfilm projekata, uključujući i očekivane Zvjezdani Ratovi,TV serije uživo, te stalnim animiranim serijama Zvjezdani Ratovi: Klonski Ratovi. Godine 2007. Lucas je prvotno planirao objaviti svih šest filmova iz Zvjezdanih Ratova u 3D, zajedno s mogućim "Saga boxsetom". Test scene su prikazane u 3D, uključujući i Coruscantovu potjeru jurilica; Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda I Fantomska Prijetnja objavljen je u kinima u 3D-u 10. veljače 2012., a cijela saga na Blu-rayu objavljena je 16. rujna 2011. godine. Disney-Lucasfilm trilogija thumb|200px|Poster za Zvjezdane Ratove: Epizoda VII Sila Se Budi 30. listopada 2012. objavljeno je da će Walt Disney kupiti Lucasfilm za 4,05 milijardi USD, polovicu gotovine i polovicu dionica Disneya. Privatno održan Lucasfilm postaje jedinica Disney, poput Marvel Entertainment i Pixar. Kao dio najave, Disney je najavio da će se Zvjezdani Ratovi Epizoda VII izaći 2015. godine; dodatni filmovi o Zvjezdanim Ratovima bit će objavljeni svake dvije ili tri godine. Lucasfilm je već imao Epizodu VII u ranoj fazi razvoja. Glavni izvršni direktor Disney i predsjednik Bob Iger izjavili su Financial Timesu kako će sporazum malo smanjiti povratak dioničarima tijekom sljedeće dvije godine, ali da će im postati profitabilan za 2015. godinu, nakon što se izdaju Epizoda VII. Stvarni naslov filma kasnije je otkriven kao Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda VII Sila Se Budi. Zvjezdani Ratovi Legende i kanon 25. travnja 2014. Disney je objavio Zvjezdane Ratove Legende. Odmah na snazi, jedini informacije Zvjezdanih Ratova koje se smatraju kanonom bile su materijali iz šest originalnih filmova, Zvjezdani Ratovi: Klonski Ratovi, Zvjezdani Ratovi: Klonovi Ratovi televizijske serija, određenog materijala s službene stranice Zvjezdanih Ratova i materijala objavljenog nakon tog datuma, s određenim iznimkama, općenito proizvodima koji su nastavile priče koje su započele Proširenom svemiru, ali još nisu završile. Pisci budućih nasljednica mogli bi se približiti materijalu Proširenog svemira za svoje priče, ali taj se materijal smatrao kanonom samo u novom kontekstu. Lucasfilm Story Group je stvorena kako bi se osiguralo da se prvi put svi materijali koji se izdaju mogu uklopiti kao dio službenog kanona, a ne prethodni sustav materijala koji se objavljuje izvan filmova koji sadrže očite proturječnosti. Najavljen je veliki popis novih izdanja, uključujući razne nove romane i igre. Postavke [[Slika:A long time ago.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Uvod u svaki film Zvjezdanih Ratova]] :Nekoć davno u veoma dalekoj galaksiji..." :- na početku svakog službenog filma, emisije, igre i sl. Zvjezdanih Ratova Crta "Nekoć davno u veoma dalekoj galaksiji...", koja se pojavljuje na početku svakog filma Zvjezdanih Ratova, jedini je način galaksija Zvjezdanih Ratova definirana u odnosu na stvarni svijet. Aludira na klasičnu liniju bajke "Jednom davno, u dalekoj zemlji, daleko ..." i njihove varijacije. Može se odraziti da se filmovi trebaju tumačiti kao mitovi budućnosti, za razliku od doslovno što znači da se događaji odvijaju u prošlosti. Sam Lucas namjerno je ostavio pojedinosti otvorenim za tumačenje. Saga pokazuje "drevnu" galaktičku civilizaciju tisućama godina. Postake je potpuno nepovezana s Zemljom, galaksijom Mliječnog puta ili stvarnosti koja joj daje određenu slobodu, u određenom smislu. Galaksija Zvjezdanih Ratova vidljivo prikazuje ljude koji izgledaju poput onih s Zemlje. Njihova civilizacija je uspjela razviti svemirski put, teren, izgraditi ekumenopole, i izgraditi svemirske kolonije prije "200.000 godina", prema Proširenom svemiru. Titular Zvjezdanih Ratova izvorno se odnosio na Galaktički građanski rat koji se odvija u originalnoj trilogiji. Međutim, pri razmatranju prequela i proširenog svemira, ti su događaji samo dio rata koji se proteže kroz tisućljeću između Sitha i Jedida / Galaktičke Republike. Zvjezdani Ratovi također spajaju znanost s nadnaravnim elementima koji se snažno povezuju s epskim pričama i bajkama (npr. magija, vitezovi, vještice, prinčevi, i "kapriciozan" vanzemaljske rase poput Ewoksa, Wistiesa itd.). Dok se povijest Zvjezdanih Ratova proteže kroz tisuće godina među svim zabilježenim povijesnim Zvjezdanim Ratovima i više od 36.100 godina u sve fikcije do sada nastalih (od Dawn of the Jedi (Zore Jedija) do Star Wars: Legacya Zvjezdanih Ratova: Naseljedstvo)), filmovi obuhvaćaju samo dvije generacije Kasnije su romani iz serijala pod nazivom Novi Jedijski Red otvorili postavku Zvjezdanih Ratova s neobičnim bićima poznatim kao Yuuzhan Vong koji su dolazili iz druge galaksije, do iznenađenja nekih obožavatelja. Sve vrste i događaji prije ove serije smatrali su samo jednu galaksiju. Franšiza Filmovi :"Nikad nisam vidio filmove kao bilo kakav fenomen jer moram živjeti s njima i raditi s njima, a oni su samo još jedan film koji napravim. Nije teže ili lakše nego bilo što drugo. Samo što su postali vrlo popularni iz bilo kojeg razloga, dok nešto drugo nije. Ali sviđa mi se sve filmove koje sam napravio, i stavio sam isto toliko posla u sve njih. I teško je reći zašto neki od njih postanu popularni, a neki od njih ne. Mislim da znam temeljna pravila, ali kad nešto poput Zvjezdanih Ratova postane tako nevjerojatna pojava, nema načina da to objasnim". :-George Lucas Originalna trilogija (Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda IV Nova Nada) Prequel trilogija (Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizada I Fantomska Prijetna) pod tajanstvenim Darth Sidious, koji tajno kontrolira obje strane. Prequel trilogija posebno govori priču o Anakinu Skywalkeru, Lukeovom i Leijinom ocu, bivšem Tatooineskom robu koji je istreniran kao Jedi nakon bitke za Naboo, ali se postupno okreće se zlu i postaje Darth Vader. Filmovi se opsežno bave arhetipskim likovima i temama klasične literature. Temelji se na konceptu Sile, energije koju može kontrolirati netko tko je rođen s urođenom sposobnošću i osposobljen za usavršavanje svoje, njezine ili svoje vještine. Sila se može koristiti za pomicanje objekata, čitanje ili upravljanje misli, ili čak utjecati na ishod velikih bitaka. Osoba obučena za korištenje svjetle strane Sile za dobro je Jedi; netko osposobljen za korištenje tamne strane za zlo je Sith. Originalna ideja za Zvjezdane Ratove zamišljena je početkom 1970-tih godina prošla kroz mnoge revizije, pružajući dosta materijala za filmove. Originalni film o Zvjezdanim Ratovima (Epizoda IV) prvi put je objavljen 1977. godine, ali je romanizacija objavljena šest mjeseci ranije 1976. godine. Šesti film Zvjezdanih Ratova (Epizoda III) objavljen je 2005. godine. U početku je bilo devet filmova u tri trilogije (neke izračuni tvrde dvanaest filmova u četiri trilogije); međutim, Lucas je izjavio da ne namjerava napraviti više filmova o Zvjezdanim Ratovima nakon Epizode III. 30. listopada 2012. Tvrtka Walt Disney zajedno s najavom stjecanja Lucasfilma najavila je planove za produkciju nove serije filmova, počevši od Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda VII Sila Se Budi u 2015., te planove za dodatne filmove. George Lucas je najavio da neće voditi filmove, ali će poslužiti kao "kreativni savjetnik". Nije bilo naznaka o sadržaju filmova. Svi originalni filmovi snimljeni su, među ostalim mjestima, Elstree Studios. Epizoda I snimljena je u Leavesden Studios, a kasniji prizori snimljeni su u Sydneyu u Australiji. Tunis je služio kao mjesto snimanja scene koje se događaju na pustinjskom planetu Tatooineu. Zajedno, šest filmova zaradilo je ukupno 4,327 milijuna dolara u blagajni sa još tri na putu. * Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda I Fantomska Prijetnja (19 svibnja, 1999 * Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda II Klonovi Napadaju (16 svibnja, 2002) * Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda III Osveta Sita (19 svibnja, 2005) * Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda IV Nova Nada (25 svibnja, 1977) * Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda V Imperij Uzvrača Udarac (21 svibnja, 1980) * Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda VI Povratak Jedija (25 svibnja, 1983) * Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda VII Sila Se Budi (18 prosinac, 2015) * Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda VIII Posljednji Jedi (15 prosinac, 2017) * Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda IX (2019) Ponovna izdanja :Vidi također: Specijalno izdanje trilogije Zvjezdanih Ratova, Zvjezdani Ratovi kućna video izdanja George Lucas se petljao s originalnom trilogijom. Za Specijalna izdanja Epizoda IV do VI, filmovi su se opsežno očistili i obnovili, a Lucas je iskoristio ovu priliku da izvrši niz promjena, dodajući prethodno rezane scene i nove učinke. Specijalna izdanja objavljena su u kinima početkom 1997. godine, a na VHS-u kasnije te godine. Daljnje promjene napravljene su za početak DVD izdanja filmova u rujnu 2004. godine. Lucas je 2006. godine konačno objavio originalnu trilogiju u nepromijenjenom obliku na DVD-u. George Lucas je na ShoWest konvenciji 2005. godine pokazao novu tehnologiju i izjavio da planira osloboditi svih šest filmova u novom 3D filmu, počevši od Nove Nade 2007. godine. To se nije dogodilo, ali 28. rujna 2010. godine, službena stranica objavila je 3D puštanje Zvjezdani Ratovi: Epizoda I Fantomska Prijetnja koji dolazi u kina 2012. Lucas je u prošlosti također nagovijestio da će 2007. godine objaviti svoje definitivno, često nazvane "arhivsko" izdanje svih šest filmova Zvjezdanih Ratova u jednom kompletu na novom generacijskom home-video formatu u 2007. godini. Ovo izdanje trebalo je podudarati i slaviti, 30. godišnjicu sage Zvjezdanih Ratova. Ova "arhivska" izdanja nikad nisu bile objavljene niti najavljene. Walt Disney Studios posjeduje digitalna distribucijska prava za sve filmove Zvjezdanih ratova - isključujući Novu Nadu - od travnja 2015. Prošireni Svemir thumb|right|200px Prošireni svemir (Expanded Universe ili EU) nastavak je filmova. Igra važnu ulogu u priči. Čitaju se knjige iz razdoblja prequela, između filmova ili VI. Ima nekoliko knjiga koje se bave životima Han Soloa i Landa Calrissiana neposredno prije filmova. Postoje čak i knjige o kratko prikazuju Wedge Antillesa. Neki značajni likovi uključuju blizance Jainu i Jancena Soloa, snažnu, ali ljutu Maru Jade, pilot koji je postao Jedi Corran Horn i taktički genije Grand Admiral Thrawn. Knjige koje se odigravaju tijekom ili nakon originalne trilogije Zvjezdanih Ratova slijede Luke Skywalkera, princezu Leiau, Han Soloa i ostale manje likove, kao i rast Nove Republike. Primirje na Bakuri od Kathy Tyers, ali prva je knjiga kronološki postavljena nakon Povratka Jedija, no prva priča u Proširenoj Svemiru bila je Splinter of the Mind's Eye Alan Dean Fosterov. U Proširenom svemiru, Galaktičko Carstvo potisnulo je izvanzemaljske vrste jer je većina imperijalaca ksenofobna, ali ta se ideja pojavljuje u filmovima samo suptilno (ili, vjerojatno, uopće ne). Ideja da Carstvo porobljuje invazemaljce je analogija o rasizmu. U seriji Young Jedi Knights (Mladi Jedi Vitezovi) postoji čak i primjer obrnutog diskriminiranja, kada skupina izvanzemalacaa formira "Savez za raznolikost" traži osvetu na svim ljudima, putem virusne kuge, za zločine Carstva. Mladi Jedi Vitezovi također se bave zlouporabom droga, beskućnicima i učincima invaliditeta; to je sklon raspravljati o modernim pitanjima od bilo koje druge serije Zvjezdanih Ratova. Post-Epizoda VI EU često je kritizirana kao previše tamna i depresivna, kao što je Yuuzhan Vong invazija koja ubija nekoliko glavnih likova i trilijune smrti u ratu. Kritičari često ukazuju na činjenicu da je George Lucas želio sagu s konačno sretnim završetkom, ali trenutni smjer EU-a ukazuje na oživljavanje Sitha koji čak ni Luke Skywalker ne može zaustaviti. Priča Saga kronološki počinje s takozvanim Velikim prasakom, stvaranjem svemira. Milijardama godina galaksija se polagano stvarala j, a tu su i romani Darth Bane trilogija, Stara Republika: Revan i Knight Errant, u kojem postoje i Galaktička Republika i Jedijski Red. Tisuće godina kasnije, postoje serije o obuci Obi-Wan Kenobi i Naboo krize. Ovo je mjesto gdje priča uistinu počinje, iako su brojne igre i stripovi postavljeni prije. Priča od tada okreće se oko Skywalker obitelji i njihovih prijatelja i protivnika. Skywalkeri su uključeni u svaki važan događaj od sada. Prolaze kroz brojne ratove, posljednji je znan kao Cade Skywalker i Drugi imperijski građanski rat. RAdio prilagodba * Radio prilagodba Zvjezdanih Ratova, NPR 1981, uslijedile su prilagodbe sljedećih dva filma serije. Ove prilagodbe napisali su autori znanstvene fantastike Brian Daley, koji je također napisao tri romana o avanturama Hana Soloa i Chewbacce prije njihovog nastupa u Zvjezdanim Ratovima: Epizoda IV Nova Nada. Povetani filmovi Postoji pet službenih filmova osim primarnih filmova dviju trilogija. * The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) * Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure (1984) * Ewoks: The Battle for Endor (1985) * Zvjezdani Ratovi: Klonski Ratovi (2008) * Rogue One: Priča Zvjezdanih Ratova (2016) Prva tri od njih su live-action, a izvorno su napravljena za televiziju, premda je 1984 film Ewok prikazan u kinima na nekim mjestima izvan Amerike. Zvjezdani Ratovi: Klonski Ratovi je animirani film koja počinje s TV serije 2008. godine. Rogue One je samostalni film uživo. thumb|left|250px|Chewbacca, zajedno s Lukeom, Leiom, Hanom i droidima, slavi [[Životni dan Stablo života u Star Wars Holiday Specijalu]] Star Wars Holiday Special postao je poznat po tome što je prvi nastup Boba Fetta. Izvorno manji detalji, Wookiee hrana wookiee-ookiees postali su kultni simbol u svemiru fanova Zvjezdanih Ratova, mladići igraju svoje ime, kao što su wookiee-cookiees (desert s temom Zvjezdanih Ratova) i pojam "Wookiee Hooky" (čin preskakanja škole ili posla da se pogleda film Zvjezdani Ratovi, osobito ako je upravo izašao). Osim toga, drugi filmaši bez veza s Lucasfilmom napravili su filmove koji pozdravljaju, dokumentiraju, parodiraju ili neslužbeno podržavaju Zvjezdane Ratove. Svemirske lopte Mela Brooksa (1987) parodija je zvjezdanih Ratova i drugih znanstveno fantastičnih filmova. Dokumentarac Narod protiv Georga Lucasa je platforma za ljubitelje pričanja o njihovim izmjenama o mnogih pitanja vezano za zvjezdane Ratove. Službene nagrade Fan Filmova Zvjezdanih Ratova je pod pokroviteljstvom Lucasfilma natjecanje kratkih filmova napravljenih od ljubitelja Zvjezdanih Ratova, referenciranjem i parodijizacijom fenomena Zvjezdanih Ratova. Animirane serije thumb|250px|Službeni poster televizjske serije Zvjezdani Ratovi: Klonski Ratovi * Zvjezdani Ratovi: Droidi * Zvjezdami Ratovi: Ewoksi * Zvjezdani Ratovi: Klonski Ratovi * Zvjezdani Ratovi: Klonovi Ratovi * Zvjezdani Ratovi: Pobunjenici * Zvjezdani Ratovi: Obilazak (odgođeno) Četiri crtane serije temelje se na Zvjezdanim Ratovima. Prva dva počela su 1985. godine, Klonski Ratovi 2003 i Klonski Ratovi (kompjuterska animacija) u 2008. Ewoksi je predstavio avanture Ewoksa prije Povratka Jedija. Droids sadržavali su avanture C-3PO i R2-D2 između Zvjezdanih Ratova: Epizoda III Osveta Sita. Akcijska serija * Zvjezdani Ratovi: Podzemlje (odgođeno) Akcijska tv serija koju je najavio je LucasFilm 2008. godine, ali od tada sejako malo zna. * U 1984-1985 George Lucas producirao je dvije epizode uživo televizije kratke serije pod nazivom "Avanture Ewoksa" (Ewok Adventures). Radnja se odvija prije bitke za Endor i slijede kratke avanture obitelji Towani nakon što su napušteni na Endoru. Dvije epizode bile su nazvane "Avanture Ewoksa: Karavana Hrabrosti" (Ewok Adventure: Caravan of Courage) i "Ewoksi: Bitka za Endor" (Ewoks: The Battle for Endor), a Warwick Davis vratio se ponovno da odigra. Ewoka Wicketa W. Warricka. Jedna čudna stvar u ovoj seriji bila je da je Wicket učio govoriti engleski, sposobnost koju nije otkrio u cijeloj Endorovoj bitki u Ratovi: Epizoda VI Povratak Jedija|Povratka Jedija] Knjige :Vidi isto: Popis knjiga Zvjezdani Ratovi temeljeno na fikciji prethodi objavljivanju prvog filma, s [[Zvjezdani Ratovi Epizoda IV: Nova Nada (roman)|romanizacijom Nove Nade]] (Alan Dean Foster, ali pripisano Georgeu Lucasu) koji je objavljen nekoliko mjeseci prije samog filma. Foster je također napisao prvi originalni roman Zvjezdanih Ratova, Splinter of the Mind's Eye, čija je publikacija iz 1978. godine otvorila vrlo uspješnu književnu spin-off franšizu. Šest filmova Zvjezdanih Ratova pružili su temelj za više od stotinu romana. Romani su službeno odobreni od strane Lucasfilma, a prethodno su ih objavili Bantam Books (s nekoliko ranijih naslova koje je objavio Ballantine), iako Del Rey sada ponovno drži ugovor. Priče iz tih knjiga sežu tisućama godina prije Fantomske Prijetnje do nekoliko generacija nakon Povratka Jedija. Knjige koje je odobrio Lucas napisali su obožavatelji filmova, a dio su zbirke poznatoj pod nazivom Prošireni svemir. Prve knjige koje se smatraju dijelom Proširenog svemira počele su se pojavljivati krajem sedamdesetih godina. Prošireni svemir doživio je revoluciju u seriji New Jedi Order (NJO) ili Novi Jedijski Red (NJR), koja je nedavno završila s New Jedi Order: Unifying Force. NJO priča priču o užasnoj invaziji od strane ekstragalaktnih vrsta poznatih kao Yuuzhan Vong, a uključuje odlazak nekoliko poznatih i voljenih likova. Neki obožavatelji originalnih filmova zvjezdanih ratova odbacuju književna djela Proširenog svemira i inzistiraju na tome da samo filmovi i izjave Georgea Lucasa koji tumače vlastita djela mogu biti prihvaćeni kao kanonični. Međutim, brojne izjave zaposlenika Lucasfilma. i komentari samoga Lucasa pokazuju da je većina djela Proširenog svemira uistinu dio službenog svemira. Većina pisanih romana odvija se nakon događaja filmova, uz nekoliko koji se odvijaju između filmova i sve većeg broja postavljenih prije filmova. Za neke obožavatelje to mogu biti uzbudljive priče, jer pružaju priče za mnoge likove koji u filmovima imaju samo manje uloge, ili se tek kratko vide. Jedna od posebnih napomena je Steve Perryev Shadows of the Empire (Sjene Carstva), koji je postavljen između Imperije Uzvrača Udarac i Povratka Jedija. Pored fokusiranja na relativno manje znakove, premošćuje neke događaje između dva filma. Ona također uključuje i više prizora između Darth Vadera i cara Palpatinea, koji pružaju veće razumijevanje njihovog odnosa (čija je priroda dalje istražena u Epizodama I do III). Možda je najznačajniji doprinos Thrawn trilogija Timothyja Zahn]]a, koju su mnogi obožavatelji nadali temeljima Epizoda VII, VIII i IX. Neki smatraju da su ti romani uhvatili bit originalne filmske trilogije. Također, nekoliko elemenata koji su prvi put uvedeni u Prošireni svemir kasnije su uključeni u filmove. Najbolji primjeri su Coruscant, Boba Fett i Aayla Secura. Osim knjiga koje pružaju pripovijetke, tu su i referentne knjige koje detaljno opisuju stvari o svemiru Zvjezdanih Ratova u "ne-fikcionalnom" stilu, otkrivajući detalje koji se ne mogu uklopiti u priču. Primjeri uključuju Divljina Zvjezdanih Ratova: Terenski vodič, Unutar svjetova i Vizualni rječnici. Stripovi :Vidi isto:Popis stripova thumb|185px|Star Wars: Empire (Zvjezdani Ratovi: Carstvo) do naslovnice Zadnjeg čovjeka Marvel Comics objavio je prilagodbe originalne trilogije, kao i serije stripova Zvjezdanih Ratova, koje su trajale od 1977. do 1986. godine, ukupno 107 izdanja i 3 godišnja. Na ovoj seriji su radili veliki broj kreatora, uključujući Archiea Goodwina, Howard Chaykina, Al Williamsona, Carmine Infantino, Walter Simonsona, Michael Golden, Chris Claremont, Whilce Portacio, Mary Jo Duffy i Rona Frenza. U osamdesetim godinama, kao dio svoje linije Star Comicsa usmjerenih prema maloj djeci, Marvel je također objavio kratku seriju Ewoksa i Droidi temeljenu na subotnnjim jutarnjim crtićima. Zvjezdani Ratovi također su bili stripovi dnevnih novina od 1979. do 1984., napisana za najveći dio svojeg izlaska Archie Goodwina i nacrtali Al Williamson. Početkom 1990-ih Dark Horse Comics objavio je velik broj originalnih avantura postavljenih u svemiru Zvjezdanih Ratova. Od 2006, do uglavnom uključuju Star Wars: Republic, Star Wars: Empire, Star Wars: Tales, Star Wars: Jedi, Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic i Star Wars: Legacy. Dark Horse je također objavio kolekcije serije Marvel u sedam svezaka i strip kao Classic Star Wars. Igre Od 1983. godine objavljeno je više od 120 video igara s nazivom Zvjezdanih Ratova, počevši od Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back koji je za Atari 2600 objavio Parker Brothers. Prve igre temeljene na franšizi su puštene na Atari 2600, prvi, Empire Strikes Back (1982), igrač je vozio snježne jurilice tijekom bitke za Hotha, uništavajući AT-AT hodače. Iako je jednostavna, igra je uhvatila bit filma, kao i tehnologiju dopuštenu. Nekoliko drugih igara pojavilo se poput Return of the Jedi: Death Star Battle (1982), gdje je igrač kontrolirao Millenium Falcon u misiji da uništi drugu Zvijezdu Smrti i Jedi Arena (1983), prvu igru koja pokušava simulirati (U ovom slučaju, očigledno inspiriran scenom u Novoj Nadi, gdje Luke Skywalker trenira s tražiteljem). Također u 1983, izašao jeStar Wars na temeljenom na Novoj Nadi. U ovoj igri igrač preuzima ulogu Luke Skywalkera prema kraju filma u kojem se Luke bori s mnogim TIE lovcima u pokušaju da uništi prvu Zvijezdu Smrti. Zbog pada video igara 1983. godine, koja je ubila tržište kućne konzole, nije izdana daljnja igra koja se temelji na franšizi sve do 1991. godine, kada je platformer Star Wars je pušten za oboje za NES i Game Boy, a godinu dana kasnije, Star Wars : Empire Strikes Back ponovno koristi pokretač s radnjom petog dijela sage. Još je 1992. godine Super Star Wars objavljen za SNES (Super prefiks često se koristio u remakeu 8-bitnih igara), a slijede ostale igre u trilogiji: Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back (1993) i Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi (1994). Ostali raniji naslovi uključuju igru Star Wars za Nintendo Entertainment System (objavljeno od strane JVC) i još tri naslova za Atari 2600. Pionir video igara Atari je proizveo arkadne igre temeljene na originalnoj trilogiji, počevši od Star Wars i The Empire Strikes Back, koje su bile obje igre u simulatoru leta koje su koristile vektorsku grafiku. Treći, Return of the Jedi, koristio je više tradicionalnih rasterskih grafika i '3/4' perspektive. Star Wars: X-Wing je bio prva PC igra "nove generacije" službeno objavljenih po LucasArtsovim igrama 1993. godine. Vraća se svemirskoj borbi koja se nije vidjela od Atari arkadnih igara. Igrači su općenito igrali kao piloti za Pobunjenički savez, ispunjavajući različite ciljeve, što je kulminiralo uništenjem Zvijezde Smrti. Ova igra ima nastavke, u obliku Star Wars: TIE Fightera i Star Wars: X-Wing Alliancea. Najduža seriju računalnih igara je revolucionarna serija Dark Forces. Ova serija pucačina iz prvog lica počinje 1995. godine sa Star Wars: Dark Forces. Sljedeći u nizu bio je Star Wars:: Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II, koji je omogućio da igrač igra kao Jedi. Treća igra u seriji Dark Forces, Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast, usmjerena je više na Jedi avanturu treće osobe od prethodnih igara. A četvrto i najnovija izdanje bila je Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy, koja je nastala kao ekspanzija za Jedi Outcast, ali se razvila u vlastitu igru. thumb|230px|left|Naslovna strana za Star Wars Rogue Squadron N64 izdanje Još jedna dugotrajna serija video igara započela je s Star Wars: Rogue Squadron za Nintendo 64 i nastavio u Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader i Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike za Nintendo GameCube. Prvi naslov je bio dostupan i za računala, a svi su bili razvijeni od strane Factor 5 i objavili su LucasArts. Rogue Squadron III sadržavao je emulirane inačice izvornih Atari Star Wars arkadnih igara. Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, objavljen 2003. godine, osvojio je priznanje Game of the Year iz nekoliko istaknutih časopisa za igre, web stranice itd. Nastavak Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords za Xbox u prosincu 2004. i PC-u u veljači 2005. godine. Bioware je 20. prosinca 2011. objavio MMORPG nastavak KOTOR I & II koji se zove Star Wars: The Old Republic, postavljen oko 300 godina nakon događaja KOTOR II. Star Wars Galaxies, MMORPG razvijen od strane tvrtke Sony, objavljen je 26. lipnja 2003. u Sjedinjenim Državama, 7. studenog u Europi, 23. prosinca 2004. u Japanu, a 2006. u Australiji. Igra se temeljila na događajima bitke za Yavina i omogućila igračima stvaranje likova raznih vrsta i specijalizacija (poput lovca na glave (Bounty Huntera) i Krijumčara (Smugglera) i odlučili se udružiti se sa Pobunjenim savezom ili Galaktičkim Carstvom. Star Wars: Battlefront je objavljen 2004. godine i igra se prva/treća pucačina koja može igrati online igranje gdje možete igrati u obje trilogije, kao i sve frakcije, na različitim bojnim poljima. Njezini nastavci, Star Wars: Battlefront II, Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron i Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron objavljeni su 2005., 2007. i 2009. godine Star Wars: Republic Commando je taktička računalna igra koja sadrži elitne komandnose Delta tima i postavljen za vrijeme Klonskih ratova. Izdana je 1. ožujka 2005. godine. Star Wars: Empire at War, RTS igra, razvijena je od Petroglyph Gamesa i objavljena je 16. veljače 2006., i paket dodataka Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption objavljen je 2007. godine. LEGO Star Wars, seriju Lego spinoff u kojoj su likovi Star Wars i većina ostalih vozila i predmeta napravljeni od LEGO kockica. Druga igra serije je LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy. Treća igra ove serije, LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga, kombinira prve dvije igre. LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars su LEGO verzija kloniranog Wars animiranog serija koja se održava tijekom sezone 1 i 2. Dvije igre role-playing igre (igranja uloga) postavljene u svemiru Zvjezdanih Ratova objavljene su: d6-igra s West End Games i Wizards of the Coast igre koristeći sustav d20 na kojem se temelje njihove popularne Dungeons & Dragons. Likovi Radnja se vrti oko malog tima određenih pojedinaca. Filmovi Zvjezdanih Ratova su jedinstveni u pružanju imena čak i za manje likove, čije ime se čak ne spominje u dijalozima, čak i one koji ne govore te se pojavljuju u nekoliko trenutaka. Pozadinska priča likova ili važnost otkrivaju se u izvorima Proširenog svemira. Takvi primjeri uključuju Boba Fetta i Mon Mothmu. Glavni Admiral Ackbar | Admiral Piett | Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader | Bail Organa | Beru Lars | Boba Fett | C-3PO | Chewbacca | Count Dooku/Darth Tyranus | Darth Maul | Darth Sidious/Palpatine | General Grievous | Han Solo | Jabba the Hutt | Jango Fett | Jar Jar Binks | Lando Calrissian | Luke Skywalker | Mace Windu | Nute Gunray | Obi-Wan Kenobi | Owen Lars | Padmé Amidala | Princess Leia | Qui-Gon Jinn | R2-D2 | Shmi Skywalker | Wilhuff Tarkin | Watto | Yoda Sporedni Lovci na glave | Droidi | Imperijalci | Jedi | Pobunjenici | Separatisti | Sith | Klonovi Glumci i ekipa Odabir za filmove imaju značajne glumce. Mnogi od njih su samo gostujući glumci u kratkim, čak i ne-govornim ulogama, kao što su Sofia Coppola i Keisha Castle-Hughes. Značajne sporedne uloge koje su glumili priznati glumci uključujuči: Aleca Guinnessa, Petera Cushinga, Christophera Leea i Olivera Ford Daviesa. U prequel trilogiji, profesionalni modeli učinili ne govorne manje sporedne uloge. * Glumci Zvjezdanih Ratova * Ekipa Zvjezdanih Ratova Teme Zvjezdani Ratovi naglašavaju samouništavajaču prirodu ljutnje i mržnje, sažeto u Yodinim riječima ("Strah je put prema mračnoj strani: strah dovodi do bijesa, ljutnje dovodi do mržnje, mržnje vodi patnji", kao i staviti svoje osjećaje za određene ljude na stranu. Na primjer, Lukeu Skywalkeru reklo se da ostane na Dagobahu kako bi završio svoje treninge umjesto da spasi svoje prijatelje iz Grada u oblacima, jer će time "uništiti sve za koje su se borili i patili". Zvjezdani Ratovi čini se da zagovara demokraciju nad diktaturom, iako ne nudi nikakvu alternativu korumpiranoj republičkoj vladi. Neki ljudi vjeruju da Zvjezdani Ratovi umjesto toga zastupaju monarhiju nad demokracijom, iako to ne podupiru mnogi dokazi u filmovima, budući da su jedini prikazani monarhi demokratski izabrani. Lucas je identificirao ideju demokracije kao diktature kao temeljne ideje sage. On je izjavio da saga podiže takve zamisli kao ljudi koji odaju svoje snage u očaju i izdaje njihovih vođa koji možda misle da čine ispravnu stvar prilikom žrtvovanja slobode. Na taj način, Zvjezdani Ratovi su opetna priča u kojoj Lucas, svojim priznanjem, upozorava ljude na opasnost koja je uvijek prisutna u demokraciji i slobodi i pokazana je tijekom povijesti. Čini se da su u filmovima anti-tehnološke poruke - primitivni tehnološki protivnici Ewoksi i opća ideja tehnologije koja se protivi čovječanstvu - koja odgovara Lucasovoj viziji. Lucas je eksplicitno pripisao Ewoksovu porazu Galaktičkog Carstva iskorištava Vijetnamskog nacionalno-oslobodilačkog fronta (inače poznat kao Vietcong) koji je djelovao tijekom Vijetnamskog rata. Galaktičko postavljanje Zvjezdanih Ratova nikada nije dobilo ime i naziva se jednostavno "galaksija". Budući da se likovi nikada ne ulaze izvan galaksije i moć Republike i Carstva završava na svojim granicama, galaksija se može reći da služi kao mikrokozmos i Zemlje kao cjeline i pojedinačne nacije. Glavna priča u filmovima prati rast, pad i iskupljenje Anakina Skywalkera, odraz političkih događaja koji se javljaju na galaktičkoj ljestvici. Dok se Anakin zaveden mračnom stranom, Republika klizi u despotizam i rat; Kada Anakin vrati Jedijkim vrijednostima mira i pravde, zlo Carstvo koje je zamijenilo Republiku poništava Pobunjeni savez. Popisi * Popis planeta * Popis oružja * Popis lokacija * Popis organizacija Vidi također * Vremenska crta galaktičke povijesti * Jezik * Galaksija * Zvjezdani Ratovi Tehnički komentari * TheForce.net * Sila * Wilhelmov vrisak * Wookieepedia Kategorija:Franšiza